User talk:Robertbrockuscpp
this is where you can mostly welcome me and give me a few DS tips(I need em), and just...give a little warning, maybe. :P :Yo. I'm a bit notoriously short on DS tips, probably being a less active actual player at the moment than yourself, but I welcome you heartily to the World Domination NetworkCreatures Wiki nontheless. It seems like you've grasped the basic concepts already, but if not then leave me a message or something. I like messages. Have fun! ElasticMuffin 01:43, 23 February 2006 (UTC) Hi. I don't want you to take this in a bad way, but I'm going to need to edit the Power-up for style. We're obviously nowhere near as strict as wikipedia about this, but at the cwiki pages are mostly in a factual, Wikipedia:NPOV style. That means that personal comments and use of the first person tend to be restricted to the talk pages. So anyway, what I'm gonna do is edit the page so it's roughly the way I'd have written it. Obviously everyone has different styles, and mine is usually a bit arid, so maybe you'll hate my tone of voice, but what I'm trying to get across is the general style. Finally I'm also going to remove your first edit to the Tasks page. Almost all the pages on the wiki have red links, so not every page goes onto the tasks. Instead there's that 'Wanted pages' link at the top, which displays the top pages that are linked to but don't exist. Do talk to me about this, I don't want to be overbearing. Just edit this page (I'm watching it) or edit my talk page. --Alexwatson 16:46, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :ah, thanks. like I said in my User Page, I try to help most of the time. and you'll never be overbearing unless you delete my user :P it's ok if you want to edit the Power-up page (and other pages I made/edited), I just need a little help before their created to your liking. I'm going to go see what style you lke at the powerup page when you're finished. also feel free to remove my note on the tasks that I'm working on the agents. :P. --robertbrockuscpp :heh, in the Creator page, you forgot the DS version of the agent injector. I guess you need not explain it though, it's already explained in another page, the Comms room. --robertbrockuscpp ::I'm not sure if I understood what you said correctly, but maybe I should point out I didn't write the Creator page, just linked to it. I didn't even look at it except to check its existence. It could do with a section on the DS injector, or at least a link to comms room... Anyway, I'll let you get on now. I'm not actually an admin here or anything, just a busybody who writes pages about CAOS. --Alexwatson 20:42, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :::ok, I added the DS Creator part. you may look at it and tinker with it to your heart. hi, my keybosrd isn't working for now. I won't be able ot log in to help until tomorrow. sorry! :( --robertbrockuscpp(in logged out form) SWGames Hmmm...The way I see things, you were not involved in that in any way at all, not being an admin. If you believe I am spamming by asking a wiki to be an official friend with another, there is something seriously wrong with you. So please stay off our wiki, and don't make stupid accusations, that some guy named Will will ban me. If Will is someone here, like I even care if he bans me. 19:25, 17 April 2007 (UTC)